1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an under floor storage compartment for a vehicle, and more particularly relates to an under floor storage compartment for a vehicle, in which a rotating tray is provided.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-328922, filed Sep. 19, 2003, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a per se known type of under floor storage compartment for a vehicle, which provides a storage space for a spare tire of the vehicle, and which is constructed in the floor panel between the left and right front seats of the vehicle, with the opening of this storage compartment being covered over by a lid which is provided as hinged to the floor panel and which can be opened and closed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 11-105746).
According to this type of under floor storage compartment for a vehicle, there is the merit that it is easy to perform the task of taking out the spare tire of the vehicle, since the spare tire is taken out along a stepped portion which is formed between the front seats and the rear seats by opening the rear side of the lid, without any requirement to put down the front seats.
Although there is no problem when using the above described under floor storage compartment for a vehicle for storage of baggage for which the frequency of use is relatively low, such as a spare tire or the like, by contrast, if this under floor storage compartment is used as a location for storing small objects other than the spare tire, there is the problem that it is only possible for the riders in the rear seats of the vehicle to extract such baggage items. Furthermore, if a small item of baggage has been put into a voluminous storage space such as one which can be used for storing a spare tire, the problem may arise that, when taking this item of baggage out from the storage space, it may be difficult for the user to reach the baggage item by hand, since it is necessary for him to fumble around within this voluminous space.